


Anniversary Present

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: One shots of Jackie’s pregnancy with Maddie. I do not own any of the Army Wives characters. Also, Claudia Joy is still alive in my stories.





	1. Surprise

Jackie Clarke awoke with a start when the alarm went off. Groaning, she slowly rolled over and slapped the snooze button, hoping to gain another five minutes of sleep before she had to absolutely get out of bed. She didn’t really want to go out today. All she wanted to do was stay home in bed and sleep. She hadn’t been feeling well for the past week and Kevin and the kids were starting to get concerned. But in the end, she knew she had an on-post business meeting and it would look pretty bad for the post commander’s wife not to show up to the meeting. The alarm sounded a second time and this time she got out of bed, hoping her recent nausea wouldn’t strike again. Sadly that didn’t happen as she found herself hugging the toilet thirty seconds later, “Mom?” she heard Sophie call from the hall.  
Jackie quickly got up, flushed the toilet, and rinsed her mouth before opening the bathroom door, “What is it honey?”  
Sophie opened the door and stuck her head in the room before she asked, “Are you okay? You went to bed awfully early last night.”  
Jackie forced a smile and approached her daughter, kissing Sophie’s forehead, “I’m okay Soph. Probably just some stomach bug.”  
Sophie nodded and said, “Well, Emmalin and I were going to go the movies today. Is that okay?”  
Jackie smiled and said, “Of course sweetheart. Have a good time.”  
“Thanks Mom,” Sophie beamed and left the room. Jackie sighed and went to shower and dress before heading down to the kitchen to find something she could stomach. Not much appealed to her so she finally settled on some yogurt before heading to the meeting. When she got to the main hall, she immediately regretted not eating more than yogurt as she could already feel the headache she had had since last night getting worse. She smiled weakly and took a seat next to Claudia Joy. After the meeting, the three women decided to go back to Denise’s house for lunch.  
Once they arrived at Denise’s house, she turned to Jackie and asked, “Are you okay Jackie? You were quiet the whole meeting.”  
Jackie perked her head up as she was nodding off again, “Yeah, yeah. Just not feeling great. I think it might be a mild case of the flu or something.”  
“Oh really?” asked Claudia Joy raising an eyebrow.  
“Of course,” said Jackie, though her voice waivered slightly.  
“Well what have your symptoms been?” asked Denise.  
“Denise,” said Jackie in a warning tone.  
“Hey, I’m just saying maybe your _nurse practitioner_ friend can help you figure out what might be causing your issues,” said Denise.  
“Fine,” succumbed Jackie sitting down and taking a sip of tea, “I’ve been tired all the time, moody, like I flipped out on Kevin over nothing the other day, nauseous…”  
“And vomiting,” ventured Claudia Joy with an eyebrow.  
“Yeah,” admitted Jackie, “Mostly it’s in the morning but it can strike at any time of the day. I honestly haven’t felt this way since I was pregnant.” Both Denise and Claudia Joy snickered a little and Jackie glowered at them, “What?”  
“Think about what you just said Jackie,” said Denise gently.  
Jackie thought about it for a few moments, “I said I haven’t felt this way since I was…” she paused and shook her, “No, no way.”  
“Think about it Jackie, you did just say you’ve been exhibiting signs of early pregnancy,” said Claudia Joy, “Have you had tender breasts on top of everything else?”  
Jackie faltered before she spoke again, “Maybe,” she said softly.  
Denise took Jackie’s hand and asked, “Jackie, when was the last time you got your period?”  
“Denise, I’ve been so irregular lately I wouldn’t know when my last one was. You know menopause naturally happens eventually,” said Jackie casually sipping her tea.  
“So you and Kevin were slacking on the birth control,” said Denise.  
“Y-Yes,” Jackie stuttered, “I thought I was unable…”  
“Trust me Jackie, I can’t say it’s common, but I’ve seen it before, women pregnant in their mid-forties,” said Denise.  
Jackie sighed, her rational side in complete agreement with the two women in front of her, “I have to go to the PX later today to pick up some things. I’ll get a couple pregnancy tests then.  
******************************************************************************  
Later that day, Jackie arrived at the PX and gathered the items she needed, hoping to avoid the family planning aisle for as long as possible. She still didn’t believe Denise and Claudia Joy 100% about being pregnant. Finally she couldn’t put it off any longer so she went and quickly grabbed three tests before heading to the register. She handed the cashier her ID card and started putting the items on the counter, “Ma'am,” the cashier nodded happily. Jackie smiled and nodded politely as the cashier rung up the items. She smiled and handed Jackie her bag and receipt. She looked around to make sure no one was listening and said, “Good luck ma'am.”  
******************************************************************************  
When Jackie arrived home, she was too distracted by other things to bother taking the tests. Okay maybe she was putting off taking the tests, but before she knew it, Sophie was home from the movies and Kevin and Patrick were home from work so she didn’t have time anyways. Soon after Patrick and Sophie had gone to bed, Kevin confronted Jackie, “Are you alright ‘Key? You didn’t eat much at dinner.”  
“I’m fine,” Jackie lied though Kevin sighed when she answered. He could always tell when she was lying, “Just a busy day with Claudia Joy and Denise that’s all.”  
“I thought all you three ladies did was go to a meeting and then lunch at Denise’s?” questioned Kevin.  
“I did and then I went to the PX,” she said, “Now can you please just drop it?” she shouted irritably.  
Kevin sighed and came up behind her rubbing her shoulders, “Honey, will you please tell me what’s going on?”  
“I’ll tell you what’s going on! I think I’m pregnant Kevin!” she blurted out unintentionally. Kevin stood there a little shocked before he inhaled a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face, not knowing what to think or say. Jackie started to cry and said, “I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to tell you that.”  
Kevin sat down on the bed, still trying to absorb the information. He patted the bed and Jackie sat down next to him. She sat down and he took her hand, “Do you know for sure?”  
Jackie shook her head, “N-No. I bought the tests today after Denise made me realize I might be, but I’ve been too afraid to take them. I mean, I was afraid of your reaction, of the kids’ reactions, of everything that could go wrong…”  
“’Key,” Kevin interrupted her, stroking her face, “I know this would be extremely unplanned, but a new little Clarke, I mean I couldn’t think of anything more exciting. I know the risks of complications do increase with age, but you eat well, exercise, and are in good shape. We have enough money to raise another child.”  
“But, we’ll be starting over. Patrick is now in the Army himself and Sophie will be away at college in another year,” said Jackie.  
Kevin smiled and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks, “Well then we won’t feel the pain of the empty nest now will we?” Jackie chuckled lightly and Kevin squeezed her hands, “Now, we need to know one way or another ‘Key.” Jackie nodded and pulled the tests from her nightstand drawer. A few minutes later, they were both anxiously sitting on the bed waiting for the timer on Kevin’s iPhone to buzz. Kevin grabbed her hand, “Honey, it’s going to be okay.”  
Jackie nodded nervously, “I know it’s just a lot to think about going through everything again.”  
The alarm sounded and Kevin rubbed Jackie’s back, “You ready ‘Key?”  
Jackie nodded and looked at the tests to find three little words staring back at her. Each test clearly read ‘Pregnant’. Jackie started to cry only unlike she had originally thought they would be, they were tears of joys. She turned around to face her husband and grinned from ear to ear, “I’m pregnant Kevin! We’re having a baby!” Kevin eagerly stood and observed the tests himself. He kept a straight face as he pulled her closer to him, and soon began to passionately kiss her. He leaned back and gazed into her blue eyes, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He was at a loss for words, but he didn’t need any, “You don’t have to say anything,” Jackie smiled leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Ultrasound

The last time Jackie had been at Mercer was when Kevin had been undergoing treatment for his spinal injury; she still remembered the fear of the possibility of Kevin never being able to walk again. Now, here they were, a year and a half later, not only was Kevin able to walk again, but clearly he had regained the ability to father children. So now, here she was, pregnant and scared, terrified really. She swore she was even more nervous this time around than when she had been pregnant for the first time with Patrick. She had been 22 at the time, now she was older, 43 years of age to be exact. There was higher risk of complications, birth defects…  
“Key,” said Kevin interrupting her thoughts.   
Jackie jumped in her seat, startled by the sound of her husband’s voice. She wondered how long he had been calling her name, “What?”  
“I said ‘Are you alright?’,” he asked.   
Jackie looked down at their entwined hands and sighed, “I honestly don’t know. I mean, I’m excited, I truly am, but I’m also…” her voice trailed off all of a sudden. She couldn’t find the words to describe how she was feeling.   
Kevin nodded, not pressing any further into the issue. He went back to staring straight ahead of him, patiently waiting for his wife’s name to be called.  
“Jacqueline Clarke,” called the receptionist cheerily. Jackie and Kevin slowly stood and Jackie forced a smile as she took the paper work from the receptionist, “Best of luck ma’am, General,” she nodded.  
They both nodded back before they headed back to the exam room. They only waited a few minutes before Dr. Lang entered the room, “Mrs. Clarke, General,” she nodded to her superior and Kevin nodded back, “So I understand that you were looking at a positive pregnancy test last week.”  
Jackie chuckled nervously and said, “It most certainly was that.”   
Dr. Lang patted Jackie’s knee and looked into her eyes with compassion, “And I’m also assuming a huge surprise?”   
“That too,” affirmed Kevin.  
“Understandable,” said Dr. Lang, “Well I’ll just take your vitals and then I’ll go get the ultrasound machine and we can take a look at how far along you are and how everything’s progressing.”  
Jackie nodded and Dr. Lang took her temperature, blood pressure, pulse ox, height and weight. She temporarily left the room to obtain the ultrasound machine and Kevin got up from his chair and walked over to Jackie’s side, squeezing her hand when he reached the side of the exam table, “This is it Key.”  
Jackie smiled nervously, the feeling of excitement from the previous two times flooding back to her, “Yeah.”   
“Alright,” said Dr. Lang, coming back into the room, “Now I’m sure you’re aware that the gel can be a little cold.” Jackie nodded as Dr. Lang squirted the jelly onto her abdomen and maneuvered the probe around, looking for the baby inside of her. Before Jackie and Kevin knew it, the couple was looking at the familiar pictures on the screen, “Well, Mrs. Clarke, there’s your baby,” said Dr. Lang pointing to a small blob on the screen, “And based on the start of your last menstrual period, I’d say you’re just over ten weeks right now.” Jackie looked at Kevin in surprise. Boy, had she been unobservant for the past few weeks, “The baby looks healthy. And, I’m sure you might not want to hear this, but given the fact that this is your third pregnancy, it shouldn’t be too much longer before you begin to show.” Jackie nodded; she knew that was code to tell her other friends and the kids before she did so, “If you give me a second…” Dr. Lang trailed off for a moment and tapped a key. A faintly audible sound filled the room, “And that’s your baby’s heartbeat.” Jackie breathed a sigh of relief and enjoyed the feeling of listening to her baby’s heartbeat. She had forgotten how comforting the sound was and how fast she could fall in love with someone she had yet to meet. Kevin squeezed her hand and a small smile appeared across his usually stern face, “Well, Mrs. Clarke, everything is as it should be. Fetus is nice and healthy. I’ll see you in another eight-ten weeks. Would you like a sonogram printout?”  
“Uh yes, two please,” said Jackie. Dr. Lang nodded as the machine spit out two copies of the ultrasound. She handed one to Jackie and one to Kevin and also handed Jackie a prescription for prenatal vitamins, “Have a good day ma’am, General. And good luck to you both.”  
******************************************************************************  
Later that night, after the kids had gone to bed (or at least into their rooms), Jackie was preparing for bed (the nausea and fatigue were still draining her) still thinking about how surreal the events of the day had been. She crawled into bed next to Kevin as he continued to browse the news on his iPad. He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm before going back to what he was reading. She rubbed up and down his chest, feeling his toned muscles underneath his pajama shirt. Once he finished the article he was reading, he turned off his device and placed it on the nightstand next to him. He wrapped his arm around Jackie and rubbed soothing circles on top of her abdomen, “So do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” he questioned.   
Jackie couldn’t help but chuckle and shrugged, “I’ll love either. But the big question is will boys or girls will rule the house soon?”   
Kevin smiled, though he could easily picture both a little boy or a little girl in his arms. He crawled down and kissed her belly and said, “Well no matter what you are, Mommy and Daddy already love you very much.”  
Jackie brushed her fingers through Kevin’s crew cut, smiling as she watched her husband interact with their unborn child. She sighed nervously and asked, “Do you think everything will work out?”  
Kevin crawled back up next to his wife and scowled a little, “What do you mean Key?”   
“I mean…” she attempted to form her answer, “We’re both older. The possibility of complications and birth defects are higher. And even if everything goes smoothly, I still have to go through the good and parts of the pregnancy, not to mention the pain…”  
“Key, that’s months from now,” he comforted stroking her face. He knew from before Patrick and Sophie were born that childbirth was what had scared Jackie the most.   
Jackie breathed out uneasily. She knew Kevin meant well, but it didn’t ease the fact that pain of childbirth lingered in her future for the first time in nearly eighteen years, “Also, how do you think Pat and Sophie will react?”   
Kevin took a deep breath, because he honestly didn’t know how their other children would react to the news. It would force them to acknowledge that their parents were still sexually active. It had also been just the four of them for so long and now they would have to adjust to the fact that they would be a family of five. He moved his hand from Jackie's abdomen to her back and stroked up and down reassuringly. He finally said, “No matter what, I’m here for you. Always.”  
Jackie smiled and laid against his chest contently. She knew the kids would eventually come around, though she figured they would be shocked at first. Finally, Kevin’s steady heartbeat and the fatigue lulled Jackie into a much needed sleep.


	3. Announcement

“Sophie, Patrick, would you both please come into the living room. Your mother and I have something we need to tell you!” shouted Kevin up the stairs, hoping his children had their selective hearing turned on at this particular moment.  
Patrick immediately descended the stairs, still clad in his uniform from the work day. He looked at his father and he gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. He complied and Jackie walked into the living room from the kitchen.  
“Sophie René, downstairs! Now!” Kevin shouted.   
Everyone could hear the seventeen year old huffing and she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, “Is this important?” she asked,  
“Yes, actually, it is,” said Jackie sternly.  
Sophie took a seat next to her brother and Patrick turned to his parents, “You’re not deploying, are you Dad?” he asked worriedly.   
“No,” Kevin assured them, “At least not right now.”  
“Are we moving?” asked Sophie, arms crossed over her chest.  
“No, we’re staying here in Charleston for right now,” said Jackie.  
“Then what _did_ you call us down here for?” asked Sophie.   
“It’s more personal,” said Kevin.  
The siblings looked at each other, not knowing what to think. They had been secretly discussing what their parents had been up to the past week, figuring that a deployment or a PCS had been in their near future. There was only one other possibility they had discussed, “So what’s going on?” asked Patrick.  
Kevin rubbed Jackie’s hand soothingly and Jackie took a deep breath and looked into her children’s eyes, “Pat, Soph, I’m pregnant,” she whispered softly, the two words barely audible.   
“Oh,” they both said simultaneously, faces falling, a picture of slight disgust overtaking Sophie’s face at the thought of what lead to this particular declaration. Of all the possible outcomes they had discussed, this announcement certainly wasn’t one of them. They had both actually been prepared for a divorce announcement over this one, “So…so you’re not getting a divorce?” asked Patrick hesitantly.  
“No,” said Jackie patting his knee, “Gosh, no. Is that what you both thought we were going to tell you?”   
“Uh, we thought you might,” he said glancing at Sophie and then back to Jackie.   
“Well, your mother and I are staying together,” affirmed Kevin, “We both still love each other very much.”  
“Obviously,” Sophie muttered under her breath.   
Jackie looked over at her daughter and asked gently, “Soph, do you have anything to say?” She could tell Sophie was hiding something.   
“Just…” Sophie trailed off, “Aren’t you a little old too old to be having another baby?”  
“Sophie,” scolded Kevin.  
“No, it’s okay honey. I expected this reply from one of them,” she told him. Honestly, Sophie _was_ the one she expected that affirmation from, “I guess I haven’t hit full menopause yet,” she answered her.   
“Did I? Did I do something wrong?” asked Sophie apprehensively.  
“No of course not,” said Jackie, “Why on Earth would you think that?”   
“Because you obviously wanted another baby. I thought I might have disappointed you somehow,” admitted Sophie. A few tears formed in Jackie’s eyes. Sure, Sophie had been difficult during her pre-teen and teenage years, no doubt, but she was getting better. A look of sadness washed over Sophie’s face and her eyes widened when she saw Jackie, “I’m so sorry, Mom. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
“Don’t worry. It’s not you, honey, it’s the hormones. I promise,” assured Jackie taking a tissue from Kevin. She wiped her eyes, got up out of her chair and took a seat next to Sophie. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and said, “Honey, you may have been difficult during your teenage years, but believe me, most teenagers are. Ask about the time Patrick almost wrecked your Dad’s car when he took the keys without permission right after getting his license.”  
“Please don’t,” pleaded Patrick.   
Jackie chuckled at her son and then faced her daughter again, “Anyhow, I promise you that you are not a disappointment to me or your father. We’ll both admit this baby wasn’t planned, but even if it was, it wouldn’t be to replace you or make a better child than you.”  
“Okay,” Sophie sighed, feeling a little better, “So how far along are you?”   
Kevin handed her the sonogram printout and Jackie said, “Eleven weeks as of yesterday,” she informed.  
Both brother and sister looked their mother up and down and wondered how they had been so oblivious. They now wondered how the thought didn’t even cross their minds. Patrick stood and embraced Jackie, “Well, congratulations Mom, I’m happy for you both. But I can’t believe we didn’t even think that a baby would be your news.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Jackie jokingly.  
“I mean…it’s just…probably something I shouldn’t have brought up,” he said and turned around to go back upstairs.  
Sophie snickered on her brother’s behalf and had Jackie lean in closer to her, “I think what he meant was your boobs are bigger and you’ve been throwing up five minutes after you eat for the past few weeks.”   
“Oh,” said Jackie, her cheeks turning red as she glanced down at her chest, just now noticing their growth herself. She should’ve known given the fact that Kevin had wanted to shower with her every day for the past week. She smoothed out her blouse and also noticed the beginnings of a bump forming. Guess she’d tell her friends tomorrow since they were already slightly suspicious of her recent nausea, fatigue, and loss of appetite. Not to mention she had combined mozzarella sticks with caramel sauce the other day, much to the bemusement of her fellow army wives. She was pretty sure it had taken Denise all she could muster not to burst out laughing since Denise and Claudia Joy were the two who had bluntly told her she was pregnant in the first place.   
“It really does look like a baby already,” commented Sophie, interrupting Jackie from her thoughts.  
Jackie chuckled and rubbed her daughter’s head, “Yeah, it does.”   
Sophie looked down sheepishly, “Well, if you want help…with anything like the FRG fundraisers, I’ll gladly do it,” said Sophie.   
Jackie smiled gratefully, “That’s very sweet, Soph. Right now, I think I’m getting enough energy back to handle things. Maybe a few months from now.”   
Sophie nodded and turned towards the stairs, “Oh, Mom?” Jackie looked up, “I know Dad and Pat have some sort of briefing thing this weekend? Can we do something, just the two of us, err, three of us?”   
Jackie smiled at the thought, “How about we discuss the details after dinner?”  
“Awesome,” said Sophie happily and bounced up the stairs. Jackie smiled and shook her head lightly. At first, she had been daunted by the idea of having another baby in the house, but now she knew the Clarke family was soon about to get another dose of love.


End file.
